memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
Provisional categories Organizations I propose the creation of a supercategory "Organizations" -- this would basically be any group, including governments, corporations, militaries, teams, etc. Form *Supercategory: Category:Organizations -- this category contains all organizations articles in a list **Subcategories can be added at will from the following: ***Category:Governments ***Category:Corporations ***Category:Agencies -- covering both militaries, and governmental sub-agencies ****Category:Military units -- proposed at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions ***additional categories for other groups as they become identified -- i'm not sure if we have enough articles relevant for a Category:Music groups or Category:Sports teams, *** Category:Religions might be a possibility The question about this suggestion is -- should all these articles still be contained in the master category, or should we leave the supercategory containing only articles about "miscellaneous groups" that don't fall into any of the subcategories -- or would it even be preferable to create additional subcategory Category:Miscellaneous groups. Additionally, subcategories of major groups can and will be created upon suggestion and vote here -- once Category:Agencies has been approved, Category:Starfleet, Category:Tal Shiar, etcetera can be contained in it. :I don't recommend putting any articles in Category:Starfleet or any other organization at this level, however, because an additional tree structure must be discussed -- to prevent double listing articles that fall under both '''UFP' and Starfleet.'' There are a lot of organizations that may be deserving of a category heading -- this level will form a major portion of our tree structure if it is approved. Once approved, it will be easy to create multiple categories by writing one sample category makeup -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:49, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) :(I'm not sure where this came from, but it didn't belong with the paragraph prevously attached with it, so I am putting it here.) --Alan del Beccio 06:50, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Subcategories based on military or service organizations, agencies, (Category:Organizations; Category:Agencies; etc), will use the form "NAME personnel". Former members who move on to other exploits may be double categorized. Members of sub-agencies or units that are able to be listed like that should also be categorized like that. -- for example, Spock is both in Starfleet personnel, and USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel. *Subcategories based on species should take the form of their list article (people) -- the species name in plural (Category:Vulcans, humans, etc). Hybrids should be double categorized. *Subcategories based on Category:Governments or Category:Regions could take the form NAME citizens or NAME residents, i'm open for suggestions on this one if anyone has a better idea for final terminology. Earth Category:Earth. with list subcategory Category:Earth cities. The cities category would cover the numerous Earth cities mentioned, and the broader Earth category would cover other aspects of the planet -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 23:22, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) * would additional subcategory Category:Earth regions be prefereable for all of our nation, state and continent/island articles? * further subcategories could be applied for Category:Earth lifeforms. * would this be an opening for our first Category:People species category - a Category:Humans listing? :Does anyone have any further input whether or not i should create these categories? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 10:19, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) * Perhaps just a category of cities, to encompass both earth and alien cities, much like Category:Starships encompasses all starships Starfleet, and alien. Additionally, a category of regions to cover all states, counties, provinces, nations, regions, islands, etc. and -- a category of landforms for all mountains, continents, and the such...and if possible think of a broader term to include rivers lakes and oceans. --Alan del Beccio 06:26, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Earth sub-categories Earth transportation *What about Category:Earth transportation for roads, subways, etc.? - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 02:09, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) *I think we might need a Category:Transportation first, followed by some definitions. --Alan del Beccio 02:04, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Earth Regions * We needs to do something about all the states, provinces, etc, listed on Earth regions. Making Category:Earth regions would seem best, except that in accordance to how we have created other earth subcategories this name does not fit with the ^Category:Regions. I created the list titled Subnational_entities, which it the proper name in this case, it seems to me we might start with Category:Subnational entities and sub it with Category:Earth subnational entities. --Alan del Beccio 02:03, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Sub-categories for Category:Memory Alpha images Display graphics *Category:Memory Alpha images (display graphics)... unless someone can find a better title. For all images of okudagrams and other display graphics, such as: Image:VoyagerAstroLabMilkyWay.jpg, Image:Academy flight trainer.jpg etc. -- Cid Highwind 20:09, 5 February 2006 (UTC) ** Perhaps if we limited it to text and other graphics that cant be defines? For some reason the Academy fight trainer seems more appropriate in starship. --Alan del Beccio 15:30, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Individuals (subcategories) As already started, the "(individuals)" category could be subdivided. Emphasis on "subdivided", I think this should not be an additional category, but replace the "(individuals)" category. Following that approach, I also suggest to name them "(X individuals)" (X being a species name) instead of just "(X'')" to avoid any possible confusion in the future with other image categories. -- Cid Highwind 20:45, 5 March 2006 (UTC) * Support --Alan del Beccio 15:25, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Category:Materials Based on materials. The use of this category name is also the chosen name on Wikipedia, which essentially defines the same things we are attempting to define here. --Alan del Beccio 14:39, 5 February 2006 (UTC) :'Support''' - and as discussed, could be used to collect further subcategories such as "Explosives" later. -- Cid Highwind 14:41, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Sub-categories for Category:Materials Explosives * Quite a few a listed in "Night Terrors", and elsewhere. A list of course would need to be compiled at some point, first. --Alan del Beccio 10:05, 6 March 2006 (UTC) :* I support this, but we need to figure out what we're gonna do about seperating the materials category from the chemical compounds category and all that jazz before we create this. (i.e. what articles should be in the materials cat, which ones in the chemical compounds, should they be seperate cats rather than one being the sub of the other, etc. Fun times). --From Andoria with Love 08:46, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Specific Military Personnel Similar to the various personnel categories, I'd like to offer these suggestions: * Category:Bajoran Militia personnel, based off of the page Bajoran Militia personnel, subcategory of Category:Bajorans (and I guess Category:Ferengi). * Category:Klingon military personnel, based off of the page Klingon Defense Force personnel, subcategory of Category:Klingons. * Category:Romulan military personnel, would be based off of a Romulan military personnel page, subcategory of Category:Romulans. * Category:Cardassian military personnel, would be based off of a Central Command personnel page, subcategory of Category:Cardassians. * Category:Ferengi military personnel, would be based off of a Ferengi military personnel page, subcategory of Category:Ferengi. * Category:Vulcan High Command personnel/Category:Vulcan military personnel, would be based off of a page listing Vulcan military personnel, subcategory of Category:Vulcans. * Category:MACO personnel, based off of the page MACO personnel. * Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel, based off of the page USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel, subcategory of Category:Starfleet personnel. It should be included for militaries with at least 10 personnel, and probably a good number of separate civilians to make weeding out different from duplication.--Tim Thomason 01:50, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) (updated Tim Thomason 12:48, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC)) * Support current/major races. --Alan del Beccio 04:54, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I agree and support the ones Gvsualan mentioned above (though I personally think a simpler and more generic Category:Cardassian military personnel sounds more appropriate). I also strongly support Category:Bajoran Militia personnel andCategory:Romulan military personnel. I'll offer mild support for the Category:Ferengi military personnel, Category:Vulcan High Command personnel/Category:Vulcan military personnel, and Category:MACO personnel. I'll have to see how many Enterprise-A personnel were actually mentioned before I take a side on Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel. :I think I might have to oppose Category:Val Jean personnel since it's a bit redundant with both the Voyager and Maquis personnel categories and also Category:USS Equinox personnel since I don't really think there's people enough to warrant one. I also oppose Category:Starfleet Command personnel (a bit too vague, I think). I also oppose Category:Starfleet Academy personnel because either this only includes instructors, teachers, etc., in which case there's probably too few, or it also includes cadets, in which case EVERY OFFCER, presumably having once been a cadet, should theoretically be included, making it far too broad.--T smitts 22:56, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: Actually when I made this list of personnel pages, I searched through all the pages with "personnel" and only included those with over 10 members. I understand the redundancy of Category:Val Jean personnel and the vagueness of Category:Starfleet Command personnel. Starfleet Academy personnel would be based on the list here, and contains 24 named people (more than Category:Andorians and Category:Bolians, and there has always been a tendency to mention "Professor Smith taught me this well..."). Also USS Equinox personnel has 13 named people, which seems alright to me as a nice, small category in which the members aren't categorized elsewhere.--Tim Thomason 03:17, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Based on the somewhat agreeable responce to variations of these I went ahead and created Category:Klingon Defence Force personnel, but after reevaluating this, I think the simplest way to do this is to simply define it as "military" and go with: Category:Klingon military personnel, Category:Romulan military personnel, Category:Cardassian military personnel and Category:Bajoran military personnel (or Category:Bajoran Militia personnel -- for some reason I can't envision Rom as being part of the "military", but maybe he is?). I also support Category:Starfleet Academy personnel. --Alan del Beccio 11:34, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Military personnel Category:Military personnel which would contain all non-Starfleet personnel who were in their respective governments military (like most Romulans and Klingons). Starfleet personnel and maybe the Guls categories could be sub-categories and if and when other types of personnel are made into categories (as suggested above), they can be separated and made sub-categories.--Tim Thomason 08:21, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) * I think this is a better start than the long winded "Specific Military Personnel" selection listed above. --FuturamaGuy 22:17, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Comment: I can't believe someone thought that the whole "Specific Military Personnel" was a good idea.--Tim Thomason 07:29, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Support. Sounds good. Make it so. --From Andoria with Love 05:08, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Political regions I was thinking something like Category:Political regions for all political regions, including nations, states, provinces and districts (anything that doesn't fall under Category:Cities or Category:Regions) that can further be subcategorized into those specifically referenced on Earth. --Alan del Beccio 05:36, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Support, although I'm not sure if "political regions" is really the best name for it. Then again, I can't think of anything better, so maybe it is the best name for it. :-P --From Andoria with Love 19:36, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Support --FuturamaGuy 22:15, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) "Subnational entities " would appear to be more appropriate, subbed with "Earth subnational entites". --Alan del Beccio 20:22, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :*Okay, the category was created as Subnational entities. Now, exactly what are we putting into this category? Is there a list? --From Andoria with Love 07:34, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Suggested categories Starfleet I'd like to add a category for Starfleet subdivisions like Unit XY-75847. Perhaps Category:Starfleet, but that might have the tendency to overlap with too many other categories. Category:Military units might work too. Any other suggestions? -- Harry 15:29, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) :I definitely prefer the second suggestion - "Starfleet" would be too broad as a category title, and the second one would allow us to also list units and groups of other powers (if those exist). I don't have any suggestions regarding the exact title, but it should cover, for example, Star Fleet Battle Group Omega and the Starfleet Fleets. -- Cid Highwind 11:25, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) :On the tree suggestion page, I started the Category:Organizations -- it contains Category:Governments and Category:Agencies -- the latter should contain Category:Starfleet if and when it is created. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * It would be a good place to add subcategories Category:Starfleet personnel, and that is with me not knowing if they are subcategorized anywhere else other than "Lists". --Alan del Beccio 06:50, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I believe it should either be Category:Military units or something like Category:Fleets. In any case, I support the idea. --From Andoria with Love 12:12, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) * In addition to what I stated above, I support this category to include all Starfleet agencies (as listed here and other SF specific things such as what is listed at Starfleet Fleets and other unfound, yet related topics-- ie, Category:Starfleet personnel. --Alan del Beccio 05:51, 5 July 2006 (UTC) What they do... Occupations * In reviewing many of the terms categorized under Category:Titles, I've noticed that many of those listed are (almost) strictly occupations, rather than mere titles. Examples of this include: Archaeology and anthropology officer, astronaut, bartender, Captain's personal guard, Comfort woman, etc -- versus more traditional (and true) titles, such as King, Ambassador, High Commissioner and the like. --Alan del Beccio 08:39, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Comment': Under titles I see (or saw) three different types: ##'Military ranks', like Colonel or Lieutenant, now a category thanks to some courageous individuals. ##'Titles', real titles given to someones name, like Administrator, Governor or Jal. ##'Positions', not really given to your name but an "occupation" you occupy with some authority (like Arbiter of Succession, Records officer, Science officer, Third officer, Captain's personal guard) ##'Occupations', like you suggest which includes bartender or barkeep or maybe Chef (although that is also a title) or even astronaut. * I'm not really suggesting these sub-categories, I'm just saying that "occupations" doesn't really cover it either.--Tim Thomason 15:46, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Well I'm out of here again for a few days, so I'm not sure what we can do with this, as you have a point about the divisions of this--and at the same time, I really don't think it is appropriate, as it is currently, to have bartender and comfort woman categorized as "titles"-- in fact, I would almost rather see them not categorized at all. I suggest we browse through wikipedia's category structure for ideas. A significantly toned down version of what might be found in might be a good start. --Alan del Beccio 00:35, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) Professions We have some professional categories (Ambassadors, artists, Athletes, Authors, musicians). I would like to propose some new : politicians (ruler, ambassador subcat,...), scientists (from Starfleet and other organizations), engineers (from Starfleet and other organizations), Medical practitioners, merchants, spies. - Philoust123 18:05, 9 April 2006 (UTC) * See Above --Alan del Beccio 15:40, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Science category or categories I'd like to propose either a higher level "science" category or the creation of scientific categories such as "biology" and "physics". -- Jim 00:56, 17 May 2006 (UTC) * See Above --Alan del Beccio 15:40, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Novel series I'm not familiar enough with the way the novels are laid out, but similar to the TV series category (if we have one), this would be for the "big picture" articles that contain the list of novels. Possibly even subcategories for individual novel series if there are enough of them to justify a new category. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:44, 6 February 2006 (UTC) * Support --Alan del Beccio 10:05, 6 March 2006 (UTC) * Support, though since the TV series only have the "Star Trek" category on them, maybe just make it a more generic "Series" category? - AJ Halliwell 09:07, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Media companies * For all publication, movie, television or other media companies that produce or reproduce Star Trek material. This would be something of a 'catch all' category for things that appear (down the category tree) from wikipedias Media companies category. --Alan del Beccio 15:57, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :There is already a Category:Production companies - Philoust123 16:23, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :: ...which is limited to just production companies. This category suggestion is to include publication companies, companies that make games, television channels that air the series, etc. --Alan del Beccio 16:40, 14 March 2006 (UTC) MA Campaigns I think there should be provisionnal categories for specific campaigns : Unnamed people : For example, looking for all the unnamed people on a serie. I presume that a bot can put this campaign category on all the episodes of TNG for example. In that case, when someone is watching a TNG episode, he knows he should look carefully at the unnamed people to see if they are all listed. After adding the unlisted one, he then removes this category. At the end, when this category is empty, the campaign is over and we know for sure, that all this people are listed, because for the moment, we don't know which episodes are ckecked or not. - Philoust123 15:19, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :Well, we'd only know that for each episode there's someone who believes that he found all possible "unnamed people" (or whatever it is we're looking for at the moment, and that's not even counting mild vandalism by simply removing these tags unchecked). However, these might be useful tools, but on the other hand, I really don't want to see yet another message template or admin category on an article ("oppose"), and if this proposal goes through, I think we all now well that it won't stop at one or two of those categories. What about restricting this to the episode talk pages, I'd support that? That way, someone who wants to take part in this campaign can find episodes just as easily while there won't be an additional distracting message for someone who actually just wants to read about the episode... -- Cid Highwind 10:20, 11 May 2006 (UTC) A Category for: Command-level programs? I would like to see a category that groups pages like Red Alert, Saucer separation, Multi-vector assault mode, Yellow Alert, Blue Alert and Counter-insurgency program. Also, the Self-destruct program would fit into this category, along with Voyager's landing sequence etc. Basically, any program that is activated that affects the entire ship or space-station. Of course, the name of the category would take a bit of thinking about. Zsingaya 08:23, 22 March 2006 (UTC) * Weak oppose, do we have a list of things for this? I don't think we'd have enough, and "Command-leve" isn't quite accurate: as The Doctor, who didn't have even a level 3 (i think) level authorization was able to activate multi-vector assault mode. - AJ Halliwell 09:09, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Borg technology I'd like to propose a new category called Borg technology, based off my list of Borg technology. As an alternate title, we could use Borg terminology instead (I haven't decided which I like best myself). -- Renegade54 18:54, 14 May 2006 (UTC) People Unnamed nonhumans Subcategory for all the "List of"'s that are kept within Category:Nonhumans, much like were created the subcategory Category:Unnamed Humans for Category:Humans. --Alan del Beccio 00:55, 2 February 2006 (UTC) Category:Chemical compounds Right now, this is a subcategory to Category:Materials. The thing is, a great many members of this category are not materials. Renegade54 seems to have already started removing the materials category from many of the chemical compounds (example: carbon dioxide). I propose that "Chemical compounds" be made into its own seperate category, instead of a subcategory of materials. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:38, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :I guess it all depends on how you define a "material", too. The heading for Category:Materials says it's a "list of all materials and substances", and I'd certainly classify carbon dioxide as a "substance"... but so is almost anything (physical) that I can think of. I'm not sure where one leaves off and the other begins. I made Category:Chemical compounds a subcategory of Category:Materials because that was how it was discussed at Category talk:Chemical compounds, but it certainly doesn't have to be a subcategory. I also made Category:Drugs a subcategory of Category:Chemical compounds, since I can't think of a drug that wouldn't be a chemical compound. :) -- Renegade54 20:58, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::Chemical compunds should have been a subcategory of materials when it was created... I coulda sworn it was. Just an observation. :P --From Andoria with Love 10:32, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :::Unless I totally missed something (which is entirely possible), it wasn't. :P Also, if an article is put into a category that is a subcategory of another, should it be removed from the parent category, or should it remain in both? From what I've seen before, it should be in one or the other but not both... but I could be wrong there, too! -- Renegade54 15:07, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Category:Currency A subcategory to Category:Measurements, at a glance I see there appears to be about 16 types of currency. Perhaps at a later date it can also be a subcategory to a category like "Business" or something of the sort for all the terminology and such on that topic that the site has slowly been accumulating. --Alan del Beccio 02:50, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Category:Real world POV To put on the "RealWorld" template, as I've seen it pop up on several articles that it shouldn't, and as far as I can tell There's no way to keep track of where it is. - AJ Halliwell 06:34, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :We already have Category:Star Trek, a category that was first suggested as Category for "Meta-Trek" (name to be found), then agreed upon using that name as production information category, for all "out of universe" POV articles about the franchise. The "Realworld" template also was initially suggested as a template for "Meta-Trek" articles, so that template and the existing category should be placed on the same pages - ideally by replacing existing category links with the template first and then adding the category to the template. I oppose creating yet another category just because there's a controversy about what exactly might constitute "Meta-Trek"... -- Cid Highwind 11:00, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :Note: The "Star Trek" category already has several sub-categories, so perhaps it should not be added automatically by the template. It's safe to say, however, that any article that is in "Star Trek", or a subcategory of that, should probably have the "Meta Trek"/"Production"/"Realworld" template. -- Cid Highwind 11:36, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Well, I wasn't involved in that particular political debate- I just want a way to see what pages have the Template on them (such as the PNA articles) because I know of at least two episodes they've been added to, several novels, and some things that should be from an In-universe POV. (IE: If someone put the Realworld template on Cardassia.) I know Cardassia doesn't constitute "Meta-Trek"... - AJ Halliwell 11:41, 30 July 2006 (UTC) :And now you're officially a part of that debate... because others think that this template should be added to all novel and episode pages, for example. Congratulations... ;) :On the other hand, I don't think categories are generally a good idea if the rationale for them is "to find out on which pages a template doesn't belong". I think the "What links here" of that template would be a much better tool (that doesn't confuse readers at the same time) in this case. -- Cid Highwind 11:53, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Category:Memory Alpha images (Trill) Well, I went through and counted how many we have. Depending on possibles like- Image:Odan Symbiont.jpg; Image:Odan.jpg; Image:Kareel Odan.jpg; Image:Dax TNG Trill.jpg; Image:Trill symbiont.jpg- We have between 35 and 40 images of Trill. Andorians, who already have their own category, have 37 I believe. - AJ Halliwell 02:57, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :*'Support'. Get to it. :) --From Andoria with Love 07:02, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Production Staff Artists ;Category:Production artists Another sub-category of Category:Production staff for such people as artists, whether book covers, comics, or set decoration. -- Sulfur 12:18, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :Comment: This might be better suited as its own seperate category if its going to be for books and the like, as those products are seperate from those officially licensed by Paramount and therefore not involving the production staff from the shows or films. --From Andoria with Love 07:15, 2 August 2006 (UTC) The other possibility there is to have a couple of "artist" categories, one for books, comics, etc (which are still officially licensed by Paramount), and one for the set decorators, painters, etc. Regardless, we do need one for artists, we have a right stack of them now. -- Sulfur 11:58, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Starting point category ;Category:Memory Alpha or Category:Articles I have noticed that this site doesn't have one yet, so I am proposing a category that would be a starting point for locating any article. It's subcategories would obviously be Category:Star Trek and Category:Memory Alpha maintenance. Adamwankenobi 21:30, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :Maybe I am missing something, but what would the point of having these categories be? Category:Memory Alpha would apply to EVERYTHING on MA, and seems pointless to me, and pretty much so would Category:Articles. As for having a starting point, that is what those lists and stuff on the main page are for. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:35, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::You're exactly right. The proposed new category would apply to EVERYTHING, therefore this site would be taking its first step in the right direction of cleaning up its messy categorization system. What troubles me is that the current categorization system has no real starting point. Yeah, you could say the main page serves as this but that's the responsibility of the categories—to point readers in the right direction. If we were to take this action, ONE link on the main page would suffice. The link would then point to the proposed all-encompassing category and everybody would be happy. :) Adamwankenobi 01:14, 14 August 2006 (UTC)